Hexagonal gameboards for checkers and chess like games have been known for many years as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,704,819 Beaman; 3,963,242 Trueget et al.; Woodard 5,014,995; Deffenbaugh et al. 3,533,627; Hunt 5,582,410; Wilson 6,070,871; and Knieriemen 6,416,056.
Various other board games of chess or checker-type strategies are well known such as Garcia U.S. Pat. No. 4,515,370; Stein U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,012; Christie, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,887 and Leyva et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,901,957.
All of the above patents apply various strategies and various pieces to obtain a challenging board game. In some instances two or more players can become involved.